


A Curse In Studio Development

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Renegade Studios, a once well-known studio known for the most beautiful and hand drawn works of video game design and art. Out of the blue, Renegade Studios had just gone under, with all the workers never seeing the exit. Years have passed, and one lone reporter takes up the mantle and decides to be the first and only reporter to tackle this case. She learns that there is more than meets the eye. Will this reporter see the light of day? Or will she succumb to the devils and demons within? (This story is my own personal take on BATIM {Bendy and the Ink Machine}, and is not a fan fiction of it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Alright, alright. Here we are everyone. As stated from the Teasers, this specific story has been labeled as Curseborn Story. It will be my own variant of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Since I will be using BATIM for reference, I will be making sure that everything is different, so it won’t be a fan fiction of the game, despite being a really neat game. And while things will be similar, again...I will try my damn well hardest to ensure that it is entirely different. Now, without further delay...Let us dive right in!**

 

Blinking rapidly, Jaqlynn Smith looks at the living papier mache woman before her. Jaqlynn just said “Hold the fuck up...You’re made out of fucking paper...And what is this neverending curse? I’m just a reporter for god's sake...I need answers before I can even think about helping you. So...Can I ask some questions before I even consider helping you out?” and waits. The papier mache woman thinks, and then nods at Jaqlynn, which makes her take a breath of relief. Jaqlynn clears her throat and simply states, “Ok...1: Is there a god damn gas leak that is making me see all this shit? 2: What the fuck is even going on? 3: Is there a way for me to get the hell out of here. 4: Is everyone in Renegade Studios like you?” and takes a deep breath.

 

Before the woman could respond, the loud thudding of footsteps, with the sound of dripping can be heard near them. The woman wraps paper around Jaqlynn’s mouth, and puts a finger to her own, as she opens the door and steps outside. Jaqlynn peaks from the door as the papier mache woman is talking with the large amalgamation of crimson paint and ink. The woman said, in a shy shaky voice, “H-H-Hi Crimson…N-No I haven’t seen any Meatbag...I-I promise to report right ahead to y-your queen D-Duchess on a moment’s notice i-if I find her.” as Jaqlynn looks at the immense fear on the woman’s face. Crimson just makes a loud guttural groan-ish roar and leaves.

 

The woman watches, seeing Crimson ooze into the ground and goes right back inside the room. She says “I-I apologize for this...Crimson listens to Duchess...They were lovers before this curse struck. Everyone listens to Duchess, and those who don’t face the wrath of Crimson. A-Anyways in regards to your questions. 1: No, there is no gas leak. What you are seeing is true reality...Just an altered one. 2: The CEO of Renegade Studios, who’s name has been forgotten in the time this has been going on...Made a satanic ritual and sold her soul along with everyone else’s soul to the Devil to ensure that Renegade Studios never falters. And it worked...We’re living in a curse that keeps producing, but never ships. 3: “The only way out now is to save us. Once you entered, the doors were sealed. Time is irrelevant here. We have no grasp of it, and we feel that time is hindered here. 4: Yes and no. This curse bound us to what we worked in. I was a story writer and scripts for the voice actors. The curse bound me to my work...So I am made entirely of paper. Others are different. Here, if you want more aid...You need to head to the electronics department. My friend, Jacob, he can help you. But I have to enforce this. If Crimson sees you...Hide or run. Her vision is very limited.” as Jaqlynn writes all this down rapidly and nods.

 

Jaqlynn says “Electronics Department. Find Jacob. Avoid Crimson. Anything else?” as the woman nods. She says “Crimson is passive until provoked. You can walk behind her, but not in front of her. She can make little monsters with the material she is made of. Those monsters will kill you. Take this...It’ll serve you better than it will for me.” and hands Jaqlynn a nightstick. Jaqlynn takes this and holds it in her hand. She shows the woman her knife as the woman takes it. Jaqlynn says “Will that work?” as the woman shakes her head. She replies “I’ll take it to my other friend, see what she can do. That club will be more than enough. For directions on where to find Jacob, leave the room and take a left back into the entrance, and find the first door on the right.” as Jaqlynn nods, peeking her head out of the door, and then leaves, thanking the paper woman on her way out.

 

Now outside, holding the nightstick, heads to the main entrance, facing the now sealed door. She then looks to the right, seeing a long hallway and another hallway to the right. Knowing she has to go right, Jaqlynn stays low to the ground and to the walls. It doesn’t help that there is no sound at all. It is quiet enough where Jaqlynn can hear the steady beating of her heart. Jaqlynn breathes quietly, or as quiet as she can. With each step she takes, she can hear the floorboards creaking beneath her. The creaking, the sound of her heartbeat, the sharp breathing, it made every ounce of Jaqlynn be tense.

 

Just as Jaqlynn reached the hallway, she heard what could only sound like Jell-O hit the ground and that made her tumble backwards into some shoddy plastic tables and make them collapse on her, effectively hiding her. She groaned to herself and rubbed her head, as she looked through some of the plastic covering her and saw what can only be described as inky eyeball tentacle monsters, floating around. The color was a royal blue, showing it wasn’t Crimson’s work. Jaqlynn quickly drew a sketch of the creatures, as their eyes lit up, looking like a flashlight and inspecting the surrounding area. She just watched, as the eyeball split into three and covered a larger ground.

 

Jaqlynn gulped, holding the nightstick tightly and stayed as quiet as she could, making sure to stay hidden. One of the eyeball creatures slowly begins moving towards Jaqlynn, as she felt her heart rate escalate. Just as the little eyeball got closer, and closer, allowing Jaqlynn to hear the wet schlorping sound of the creature blinking...A loud roar came from the left hallway, as another malformed humanoid comes screeching out. Jaqlynn went wide eyed, as an amalgamation of circuits, wires, and flesh came running around and sliced the eyeball monster in two with a wire. This makes the other two eyeballs emit a deafening shriek. Jaqlynn just stays quiet as the humanoid slices the other two eyeballs in half and breathes like a wild beast.

 

From the ceiling, it appeared that blood was dripping and surrounding the amalgamation, making a large wall of crimson spikes. The creature looks scared, trying to tear down the spikes and escape, but from the ceiling...Crimson slams down on the humanoid. The two roar angrily between each other, as Jaqlynn watches in utter horror. She just watches as Crimson rips wires from its back, circuits from the arms, and just absolutely ripping it apart. The screeching of pain doesn’t stop, with an arm being ripped off and thrown in front of the pile of rubble. Jaqlynn just stays quiet, as the amalgamation breaks through the spike, scrambling off the ground and running to escape.

 

Crimson huffed, walking over to the torn off arm that was right in front of the hidden Jaqlynn. Crimson took the arm off the ground and walked into the hallway where Jaqlynn needed to go. Frozen in fear, Jaqlynn slowly climbs out, doing her best to make no sound at all, and looked around, seeing she is in the clear. She did curse to herself, seeing that Crimson went down the hallway that she needed to go. Knowing she had to move forward, Jaqlynn stayed close to the walls and continued moving forward...Only to freeze dead in her tracks and look at another malformed humanoid before her.

 

The humanoid had what appeared to be pure white skin, with a long, black, skin tight dress, a whip, and horns on her head. Another Inkborn it appears, as the woman just speaks in a soft, yet sultry tone. She says “Ah...Crimson, my beautiful creation. You wounded Jacob?  Give me his arm.” and watched Crimson hand over the arm. Crimson molded, into a short woman, barely 5’3”, with black glossing over her eyes, despite her entire body being naked and crimson. The woman said “Anything for you Duchess...Anything at all.” as Jaqlynn knew that Duchess was controlling Crimson. Seeing a small ink cartridge, Jaqlynn picks it up and opens a door, throwing it down the open doorway and hearing it make a lot of sound.

 

Darting behind a small filing cabinet, Jaqlynn watches as both Duchess and Crimson walk to the door and walk inside, following the sound as the door slams shut behind them. Thinking she doesn’t have much time, Jaqlynn moves quickly, running down the hall until a spotlight shines on her, and a camera is looking at her. She hears “M-Meatbag...Paika sent you...Y-You can trust me.” as a horrendous cough follows. The voice continues, “Y-You’re nearing my workshop, I-I will be there momentarily. Take a left and then the second door on the right. Hurry.” as the intercom turns off and Jaqlynn takes a left again, going down a flight of stairs.

 

At the bottom of the stairs, she sees gears and cogs and broken pieces scattered everywhere. She makes her way to the second door on the right and opens it, arriving in a large workshop. She sees nothing but computers and computers and computers, torn open monitors, circuits and motherboards everywhere, and the sort. Jaqlynn takes pictures of everything, as she hears a shock, followed by a thud behind her. She quickly turns around and sees the same humanoid made of circuits, wire, and flesh. She can see the green body, and wire hair, as he smiles at her. He says “H-Hey...Paika has trust in you. I’m Jacob. Coding Manager and Animation Lead.” and put his right arm out.

 

Jaqlynn reluctantly reached out and shook his hand, saying “Jaqlynn Smith. Freelance Reporter...And the son of a bitch who is going to save your asses. Paika? She said you can help me help you all.” and Jacob nods. He replies “I can help. But in return, you have to help me. Crimson took my arm and I need to make a new one. Can I borrow you to help me make a prosthetic? After that, I can give you a detailed map of the studio.” as Jaqlynn has no other choice and nods. She replies “Alright Jacob. I’ll help. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” which make Jacob smile, and also show Jaqlynn his teeth, being black and sharp.

 

**And here we have it everyone! This is the Curseborn Story’s debut! I’m still going to try my hand at incorporating horror elements into text format. I did start with atmospheric, but I’ll try my luck at all forms of horror too. Now, you all may be expecting an agenda, but I’m going to deny it, and let the secret be up. The next story will drop the agenda at least, so look forward to that! Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. The First Clue

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the Curseborn Story! It has definitely been quite a hot minute since we were last in this world! We did leave off with Jaqlynn meeting Jacob and having a task at hand for him! Jaqlynn, being unable to really deny any and all requests did agree! But enough of the brief summary! We’re going to introduce a new enemy in the story! And well, get ready for a fight. Let’s dive right into the story!**

 

After grabbing several broken monitors, motherboards, GPUs, CPUs, fans, the sort, Jaqlynn hands over the last physical computer and says “Alright, that’s everything.” as Jacob bows his head and shows the non-existent arm into the pile, as Jaqlynn watches the pile coalesce and condense into a brand new arm, which made her go wide eyed. Jacob moved all of his new fingers, made a fist, and laughed heartily, stating “Ah, feels good to have my arm again. So much easier to do this when I have a partner to aid in grabbing supplies. Anyways, you held up your end of the deal. Now let me hold up my end.” as Jacob slowly crawled off into the inky blackness that Jaqlynn just stared in to.

 

In just mere moments, Jacob came back out, holding a small tablet with a hook on it that can attach onto Jaqlynn’s belt. He gently walks up to Jaqlynn and attaches the tablet to her belt and he states “Battery life is an hour. It will recharge on its own, but it takes two to charge back. You can find parts to upgrade it and make it recharge faster or last longer. They are scattered all over the place. And I saw your nightstick, that won’t last five minutes here. Here, take this.” as Jacob materializes a blade with a glowing edge to it. Jaqlynn takes it and looks at it confused, putting her finger to the edge, and not even cutting herself on it. Jacob says “To Meatbags like yourself, it won’t do shit. But to us...It’s a sword. You can at least cut and slash through us to fight us. If you need to. Also...We had an intern here named Brandon. We don’t know why or how, but he always seemed to be everywhere at once. We jokingly called him Schrodinger, cause he was both there and not there...But now, it’s bad.” as Jaqlynn gulped a bit.

 

Jacob said “Just watch out for him. He’s Duchess’s eyes and ears. He is...I can’t even fathom what he is. Just take care. You’re going to need to head to the basement. In the basement is a clue or something that’ll provide you with more insight that us Inkborns cannot explain. I wish I could be more help, but I really can’t. I can go to my co-worker who is on security and watches all the cameras to be eyes for you, but..I can’t offer much more. I do wish you luck Meatbag. You WILL need it.” as Jacob slowly retreated into the dark shadows. All Jaqlynn could do was watch as the amalgamation of computer and flesh and parts disappear entirely, as she was left standing alone, in the all quiet computer office workshop area. She knew she had to move forward so Jaqlynn looked at the tablet, typed into the search engine “Basement” and a map of the area loaded up, with a white blip as her...And hundreds of red blips. Jaqlynn just gulps and swallows her pride, opening the door and heading out into the dark abyss of Renegade Studios.

 

Having her flashlight and the glow of the energized sword, Jaqlynn did have a fair amount of light and kept her guard up. She still constantly heard the same sound of her heart beating, as she didn’t like constantly hearing the thumping of her heart. As Jaqlynn creaked through the silent halls, she heard her heart start beating loudly, as she just realized she was in a long hallway, and the way behind her sealed shut with some plastic like material. She put her blade to it, to try and chop it down, but couldn’t, and what came next was crazed maniacal laughter of a man, and she looked forward. She saw a man, barely older than 18, maybe 19, with black pants, black shoes, and a black polo, but empty slots for eyes, but having pale white skin. The man himself was roughly 6’2, and a bit on the pudgy side, but he was staring right at her, despite being eyeless. Jaqlynn herself was 5’10, so she wasn’t off by that much, height wise...Until she saw seven more of the men walk out from the shadows...All perfectly identical.

 

Jaqlynn just said “Oh you are fucking kidding...Eight on one…” as all the men grinned widely and evilly...Their empty slots filling with a deep red, as all eight of them pulled out a phone and began playing music of different beats, intensity, everything, as all eight of them are moving differently. One of them, playing a more fast beat, high intensity music, ran fast, charging directly at Jaqlynn, who gave a firm kick into her side, then molded around with plastic, and gave a punch in the opposite direction, making Jaqlynn get hit twice in one motion. The man pulled back and molded back a few feet, standing proud, as Jaqlynn fell to her knees and got back up, holding her blade, as she spits out some blood. She says “I’ll give ya’ that you little shit. Got a nasty left hook. But you’re on the pudgy side…” as the copy looked angry and charged again, doing the same pattern. Jaqlynn dodged to the side and used her blade and sliced blindly...Cleaving the copy in two, as it steps forward a few steps and falls over in half.

 

The other seven applaud the attempt...As one playing a more calm, relaxed music walks into the battle, with Jaqlynn keeping her guard up. The clone walks right up to Jaqlynn, who swings on the spot, but he casually dodges by turning his entire body to the side. Jaqlynn goes to swing horizontally and backwards, but the copy bent his back 90 degrees backwards, as the attack went over his body entirely. The copy then gave a swift kick, launching Jaqlynn and indenting her into a wall, making her groan loudly. Jaqlynn grunted and fell from the wall, and was on one knee, as she looked at the copy, who had both hands behind his back. She thought, “Calm, calculated, methodical, powerful...He can read my movement.” as Jaqlynn lit up and got up. She went to slice down, and saw the dodge, but instead of following through with the slice, she jabs the copy, which made the copy stumble but leave an opening. Jaqlynn firmly kicked right up between the legs, and stabbed right through the chest, making the copy fall to the side and melt away. 

 

The other six all saw this, and realized she was learning and all six charged in on the spot, wanting to end this fast now before their numbers dwindled. Jaqlynn saw this and braced herself, but it wasn’t enough. She was immediately shoved to the ground and began getting the absolute shit beat out of her. Her sword was kicked away, her tablet cracked, and she was just covering her face and head, whilst her body was being kicked and bludgeoned. Jaqlynn kept herself protected as the sounds of the beating was quickly shut out by the sounds of loud thudding. The six copies all turned to face the inky blackness, as they all look pale in fear. All six of them start running. Jaqlynn looks up...Only to see all six of them get impaled by flaming plastic shards and melt away entirely. Jaqlynn then slowly looked forward and saw something that she never expected.

 

She saw the same man, this time with actual eyes, as well as being a hulking mass of molten plastic, like he has been used over and over against his will. He had four legs, a molten torso, three arms, and two heads...Once he was fully in view. The monstrosity walked over Jaqlynn, avoiding her entirely, as it picked up the leftover copies. She even clearly heard it say “Return to me my copies...Return to me.” as the molten plastic that they once were fused back with the amalgamation.   
  


The amalgamation looked back to Jaqlynn and just gave a gentle nod, and handed over a new tablet, taking the old one, as the creature just walked back into the darkness. Jaqlynn just watches it completely fade away, as she looks at the new tablet and loads up the map. This time, the map is more detailed, and shows her hallways, staircases, rooms, everything. Looking to the darkness, all Jaqlynn does is call out “Thank you...Whoever you are...Thank you.” as a first aid kit was thrown from the darkness that landed right in front of her. Opening it, Jaqlynn began applying gauze to her wounds and cleaning them all up and then wrapping them up in bandages, and despite not using all of the supplies, once the last of her wounds were covered, the first aid kit melted into ink.

 

She shrugged it off, seeing that her bandages and such were still stuck onto her, as she doesn’t let it bug her. She looks at the tablet and talks to herself. “Alright...So I got a new upgrade...But I still need to go into the basement. She saw that all she needed to do was take the first door on the right, as she walks back to the entrance of the hallway and goes to the first door on the right, and looks down into the pitch black staircase. She said loudly “OH FUCK THIS.” as she sighs and begins walking down the staircase, using her phone as a light. She continued to walk down the stairs, being really mindful of her steps, making sure she doesn't fall at all. Every step she took made the stairs creak loudly, as she didn’t like all the extra sound she was making. She eventually came across the bottom, and looked around, seeing she was waist deep in something thick and sticky.

 

She shivered from the feeling alone, as she sloshed through the muck, eventually coming across something beneath it, and stubbing her toe. “OW SON OF A FUCKIN’ CUNT MONKEY.” as she looks down and sees something bubble upwards. Immediately, a demonic looking chest floats to the surface, as she gently flicks it open and looks inside. She sees a scroll, a demonic book on witchcraft and rituals, a living heart, some tic tacs...Then looks back at the living heart. She gently picks up the heart, as ritual incantations go off in her head. “Free the demon. FREE THE DEMON. FREE THE DEMON.” as there is even a ritual dagger in the box. She quickly picks up the ritual dagger and stabs it into the heart, as a demonic scream is heard...And crimson ink begins pouring down. Jaqlynn quickly dives under the liquid, holding her breath, as she suddenly feels shifting in the substance...And even sees clearly through it. Crimson has arrived, and is treading through…

 

**And here we have it! The next installment of the Reference Story, or BATIM Story! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! We finally got to see more plot and story development, so things are starting to kick off! This did take a little longer to get out due to RL reasons. Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda: Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
